


Virgil's Success in Among Us

by marauders_4_life



Series: 25 Days of December [9]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Characters Playing Among Us (Video Game), Diabetes, Human Sides (Sanders Sides), Multi, Nonbinary Anxiety | Virgil Sanders, Nonbinary Character, Nonbinary Sleep | Remy Sanders
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-06
Updated: 2020-12-06
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:15:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27906586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marauders_4_life/pseuds/marauders_4_life
Summary: Virgil was never the imposter, like ever, and they wouldn’t blow this chance of winning with Remus.Or.They all play Among Us featuring Remy’s stupid (in Virgil’s opinion) username and a murderous Remus.
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil/Creativity | Roman/Logic | Logan/Morality | Patton, Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders/Deceit | Janus Sanders, Dr. Emile Picani/Sleep | Remy Sanders
Series: 25 Days of December [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2036959
Comments: 2
Kudos: 73





	Virgil's Success in Among Us

**Author's Note:**

> TW: Swearing (there’s two swear words I think), Sexual Innuendo (it’s very subtle but it’s there)  
> If those topics will trigger you then please don’t read.

“What’s the code again Vi?” Remy asked from across the video chat. 

“HFSTMW,” Virgil repeated the code from the bottom of their screen, and seconds later ‘CoffeeGurl’ entered the private lobby again. “Really? Do you ever get bored of that stupid name?” It wasn't the stupidest name out of the usernames for tonight, but at least the others changed their usernames, but not Remy who always stayed CoffeeGurl. 

“Nope!” Xe said while popping the p sound in the typical Remy way. 

“Are you guys ready for another round?” Emile said from where he was sitting near Remy, close enough to be in the same video frame but far enough to not see each other’s screens. 

Virgil looked behind them to see Roman in the kitchen leaning onto the counter. 

“You almost finished Princey?” They had taken a break from playing for a few minutes for everyone to get some snacks which was why Roman was waiting for the bag of popcorn in the microwave to finish popping. 

“Yeah, just give me,” Virgil watched as Roman quickly turned to look at the microwave timer, “fifty more seconds.” 

“Okay.” They turned back to face the laptop in time to see Janus and Remus sit back down on their couch and each place cups on their coffee table. “Did you hear that Rem?” 

“Yeah,” Xe took a sip out of their reusable tumbler, “So boys, what’s in those cups?” 

“Nothing you need to concern pretty little head about,” Janus said before winking at xem. 

“That’s debatable,” Logan said, Virgil looked up to see Logan coming from the hallway of the bathroom and the bedroom. “Remus’s and your actions are always questionable.” 

“Hey, gurl. You tell them!” 

Virgil watched as Logan grabbed two blankets from the other couch, stealing them from Roman and Patton, before tossing one at them and sitting down with the other. 

“How was the bathroom, Lo?” Remus asked with that smirk on his face, “cause you were in there for a long time. And where’s Patton?” 

“Leave him alone,” Roman entered the room with a bag of chips and a bowl of popcorn. As he walked by Virgil he handed the chip bag to them before grabbing a blanket from below the coffee table and sitting on the other couch. “Or you’ll have the fight the mighty prince.” 

“Thanks, Princey,” Virgil said, before opening up the bag and placing it in their mouth. At the start of their break, they had already dosed for the chips. 

“Fight me bitch.” Remus said before mimicking getting up. “I’ll literally murder you.” 

“No murdering anyone.” Virgil watched as Patton came into the room now dressed in his cat onesie. It wasn’t Christmas yet, there was still a week and a half, but they couldn’t wait for Patton to have a cat onesie that wasn’t ripping apart at the seams. “Unless it’s virtual murder of course.” Patton walked further into the living room and grabbing another blanket while muttering about ‘those darn blanket thieves’. 

“Does anyone need a new code?” Remus asked while putting his laptop on his lap. Whenever they played they always had Remus host because he was the only one with the game downloaded onto his computer which allowed them to have a lobby and still be able to use their phones during breaks. 

After giving the code to both Roman and Janus, Remus started a new game and everyone went quiet. None of them liked to keep muting their mics and headphones, so they all had an agreement to sit still and be quiet save for when in meetings. 

Virgil watched as the word imposter popped onto their screen and held in the urge to celebrate. The eight of them had been playing Among Us for the past hour and a half, after playing long-distance Mario Cart for an hour, with two imposters and they have yet to be imposter this whole time. Virgil also saw that Remus, with his username of ‘payforme’, was the second imposter. 

After landing in the cafeteria, they ran to electrical where they had the fake task of fixing wires. It took a few seconds but CoffeeGurl finally ran into electrical with Remus following xem. They quickly ran around electrical to check that no one else was in there before killing Remy and jumping into a vent. Virgil quickly looked up at the video call to see what Remy was also looking at the video call, they smiled before focusing on their screen again. 

Venting into Medbay once they made sure no one was scanning they ran into the hallway heading towards navigation when the screen turned red. They quickly saw that cyan, Patton or dad friend, was reported as dead. 

“RIP Patton, the best daddy,” Remus said. “So Patton and Remy dead.”

“Where did you find Patton, Roman?” Logan asked. Virgil swore that Logan should've become a detective instead of a ninth-grade science teacher. As long as he wasn’t dead or the imposter, Logan always seemed to figure out who the imposter was correct. 

“Over in admin. I didn’t see anyone though.” 

“Okay,” Logan seemed to pause for a second before continuing, “Where was everyone? I was over in reactor.” 

“I was in reactor with Lo,” Emile said.

“He was.”

“I was heading to navigation from medbay,” Virgil added, they were never good at not being suspicious and usually got voted off without even being the imposter. 

“I was over in shields,” Remus said. Virgil looked up to look at Patton quickly to see him typing away on his phone, probably in ghost chat with Remy. 

“And I was with him, and he didn’t kill me so it’s probably not him.” Everyone knew of Remus’ fascination with killing his boyfriend whenever he was an imposter. 

“Are we gonna vote anyone or skip?” Virgil knew that they had seven minutes of discussion and voting time but maybe rushing the vote would make them less suspicious. 

“I’m probably gonna skip.” Emile answered and his little white player was then stamped with an ‘I voted’ badge. 

Five sets of “me too”s went around the group and everyone got their little badge. However, when the anonymous vote screen turned on only five players showed up under skip and one was under Roman. 

Virgil briefly wondered who voted for Roman before they all regenerated in the cafeteria before and they were running back to navigation. They stood at one of the big desks for a few seconds to make it seem like they were doing a task running down to shields. From there they ran into communication then to admin then to medbay where they saw Logan, or the blue player named specs, scanning. They moved over to where Logan was standing and quickly pressed the kill button. Virgil heard Logan let out a soft sigh and once they were in the vent they looked over at Lo and sent a smile. 

They got out of the vent in electrical and ran around the room only to find no one there. They then got back to the vent and vented into security only to see yellow, Janus, or Snakey boi, already in there. Virgil looked down to see that they still had seventeen seconds on their kill cooldown. Janus quickly ran from the room and Virgil followed him through upper engine and past medbay only to have the chase stopped by the victory screen. Which showed purple, v anxious and payforme as team imposter which won.

“Oh my fucking god, you murdered me!” Roman shouted dramatically, “my own flesh and fucking blood!”

**Author's Note:**

> If you see any typos please inform me, all I want to do is improve my writing. 
> 
> This is part of my 25 Days of December event that I’m doing this year (2020). This prompt is from a prompt list that I wrote and posted on Tumblr. I’m not doing it in order but picking random ones every day as an advent calendar thing. If you want to see the prompt list here’s the [Link](https://helloitsnico.tumblr.com/post/636071315732889600/25-days-of-december-writing-prompts) Also, here’s a link to my [Tumblr](https://helloitsnico.tumblr.com) and I would love to interact with you guys on there. 
> 
> Today’s prompt was “(Video) Games” 
> 
> Also, if y’all wanted a little check sheet to the usernames and player colors here they are: Patton - cyan, dad friend. Logan - blue, specs. Virgil - purple, v anxious. Roman - red, princey af. Remus - lime, payforme. Remy - CoffeeGurl, black. Janus - yellow, Snakey boi. Emile - white, Shrinky boi


End file.
